The Long Awaited Gift
by Robin Silverman
Summary: thanks Power0girl for the title. sequel to "to love you" read that first. Sherlock and John struggle through the pregnancy as they try to make room for the coming member of their family, and are forced to deal with Moriarty and his schemes. Slash, Mpreg, Ooc, Johnlock, Omega verse don't like it don't read. it's rated M for a reason people.
1. morning sickness

A/N: Hello peoples! Sequel just like asked! Okay so here it is, this isn't the same style as the first one, this one I intend to get more in depth with so the style is reflecting that. I wanted to spend more time on this than I did the other, which sped through mainly because I wanted it out of my head this one though I want to put effort into and make you all proud. If you haven't, read the prequel "To Love You" or you will get confused. OH before I forget I'm mean to Sally in this chapter, but its for a purpose and also because I have wanted Lestrade to tell her off for a long time.

This is Omega verse, Johnlock, Mpreg, OoC, and more than slightly descriptive on some things hence the rating.

Disclaimer I do not own BBC Sherlock if I did the show wouldn't be nearly as awesome.

ALSO: I make no promises on updates I am notoriously unreliable, the quick pace of the last one was an insane fluke so don't hold your breath. I will try to update semi-regularly but again I can't promise.

Love you all so much!

_**Chapter 1**_

**Morning sickness, money problems, and parents(?)**

Sherlock was getting tired of the burn in his throat, as he threw up for the third time that day. John as always was beside him rubbing his back and wiping his face with a damp paper towel. Sherlock spit into the toilet a last time and flushed putting the lid down, he had realized quite quickly that the sight of his own vomit spinning in the water as it was flushed down made him sick again. He leaned back resting himself against John. They were currently in a public bathroom and not at Baker Street, because Lestrade had requested that he examine another crime scene. Sherlock who had been horribly bored had agreed. When they arrived in the alley the first smell to turn his stomach was stale urine, then came the blood and decomposition, the unfortunate final nail was not the crime scene but Donovan's perfume. The moment it hit his nose, Sherlock was running the opposite direction to the nearest public restroom. John had been right on his heel and had taken the time lock the door before supporting Sherlock.

Two weeks since he learned he was pregnant and he was beginning to believe that he was going to memorize his bathroom walls, if he wasn't getting sick he was peeing. Sherlock huffed and began to stand when john put a hand on his shoulder, "any idea what caused it this time," he asked. "perfume, Donavan was wearing Perfume," Sherlock said, "the smells from the alley where not helping either, however her perfume set it off." Sherlock felt john shift against his back, "want me to say anything," he asked. Sherlock shook his head, "I want to go home. have Lestrade give me photo's, I'll do what I can from those." Sherlock looked up from his half kneeling position to see John nod. John looked down at him as smiled running a warm hand through his hair for a moment before he help Sherlock off the floor and out of the bathroom. "wait for me?" John asked with a soft smile. Sherlock nodded motioning to the yellow tape.

Sherlock headed for the tape as John made his way over to Lestrade. Sherlock had just slipped under to the other side of the crime scene when the smell of perfume wafted over to him. Sherlock clamped a hand over his nose and mouth hoping to stem the waves of nausea, he had nothing left to expel. "Oi, freak," Donavan called, "you like what you saw in there," he looked at her in time to see her motion to the alley. "why are you covering your face? Trying not show off that nasty grin for what you saw." Sherlock was startled, she was being unusually harsh. He was having a hard time holding his breath, he was actually beginning to get dizzy. He pulled his hand away to take a breath and make a quick reply, when John appeared behind her. "leave it, Donavan" the shorter man said. "or what?" she snapped, "I'm tired of the freak running around getting his rocks off on our crime scenes." Sherlock breath hitched in his throat and the smell of her cheep perfume bounced in his head. John was about to snap back when he caught sight of Sherlock's face, it must have been very pail for john to look that worried, Sherlock thought as he felt the nausea coil into tight ball in his gut waiting for one last trigger to let loose. John was at his side and was about to steer him away from the area all together except Sherlock's eyes landed on the one of the bodies as it was being zipped into the black body bag, and it was too late. Sherlock turned away hand clasped to his mouth again a he rushed to the nearest wall for support as stomach acid weld up and out. "Ewe Freak!" Donavan called after him. "Shut it Bitch he's pregnant!" John snapped from a ways behind Sherlock.

They had not moved to far from the tape so they heard when Lestrade came over to Donavan and what he said. Sherlock was sure he would cherish the memory for a good long time before it got deleted as useless. "Donavan!" Lestrade yelled, "you have no right to act like that to him! For gods sake you constantly bad mouth him as being rude and uncaring, but what I just heard from you was the worst thing I have heard anyone say to another human being, not even Sherlock is that horrible! If I even think you're being rude or hurtful to anyone either a fellow officer, a victim, witness, or Sherlock I will have your badge by the end of the day do you hear me." "but sir," she cried, Sherlock looked over to see her abject horror. "you can't honestly believe he's pregnant!" "yes I can," Lestrade snapped "maybe I should have you take sex ed again, as you so obviously missed a good part of it." Sherlock would have laughed at the look of mortification on the Beta's face if not for the fact he wasn't sure he'd be sick again if he did. "you will apologize to him, when I believe you're actually sorry for what you did, until then you're on desk duty." at that Sherlock did chuckle and almost regretted it He gagged but nothing came up.

Sherlock sagged against the wall, John took one look at him and went to hail a cab. Lestrade took his place, "bad?" he asked. Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes weary. "It'll get better, try eating small meals instead of full meals you're not digesting as quickly as you used to, motion sickness bands can help too," Lestrade said calmly. Sherlock not willing to talk yet nodded his thanks at the advice. John ran back and help Sherlock to the cab.

Sherlock rested his head against Johns shoulder, he was tired and his stomach empty, all he wanted to do was eat, brush his teeth, and sleep. John seemed to read it in his body language because when they got back to 221 B john had Sherlock lay on the couch while he made a broth soup. Sherlock drank it gratefully reveling in the feel of the warm chicken flavored broth as it went down his esophagus and into his stomach. Heeding Lestrade's advice he turned down another bowl and went to brush his teeth and use the toilet before sliding under the warm covers. It was late after noon but Sherlock was far to tired to care, so he slipped into sleep.

(JH)

John watched Sherlock sleep, he smiled at the soft snoring and occasional huff of breath. John still felt himself reeling occasionally with the realization that he loved this man, that he had always loved this man. The more he thought about it, the more he looked at Sherlock the more he loved him. Even the worst of Sherlock's behavior didn't irritate like it had before. He still got angry with the Omega but it had toned down, and every day he found more about Sherlock to love. His smile grew as the long-legged detective rolled on to his side, an arm falling out from under the sheet his hand smack against the carpeted floor. John knelt and laid a soft kiss on Sherlock's messy hair. He closed the door to their bedroom and went to the kitchen to make tea. As the kettle heated he pulled out a pocket notebook he'd taken to carrying and made a note to ask the Omega gynecologist if four bouts of sickness in one day was normal. He had filled four pages with question he wanted to ask the doctor, and was sure that he would have half a page more when the appointment came next week. He finished the tea and went to sit by the telly. He turned it on to some random channel and sat not really watching it.

The sun was setting when Sherlock came out of the bedroom, still dressed in the clothes he's worn out. John watched as Sherlock laid down on the couch, "are you feeling better?" he asked. Sherlock nodded, "much." he looked at the TV and frowned "how can you watch this drivel?" he asked in disgust. John sighed, "I'm not really, the noise helps me think," he ran hand through his hair. "about what?" Sherlock asked.

John hummed nervously thinking on how to answer, finally he said. "I don't want you taking any cases while your pregnant." he held up his hand to cut Sherlock off before he could say anything, sure that he would object to the boredom that would drive him mad. "I have a couple of reasons for thinking this, it would help with your morning sickness, and also I don't want you or the baby getting hurt." he said. Sherlock blinked at him, "what about income?" Sherlock asked John, "I realize my Job isn't steady, but you don't make enough at the clinic to cover everything." John tensed, Sherlock had a point. "I could work extra hours," he said feeling the weight of Sherlock's being pregnant truly for the first time. The finances need for an infant let alone when the child begins to grow up. "I don't want you to work extra hours, I don't like the hours you're keeping now." Sherlock responded standing to go over to John. John watched him kneel in front of him. "I'm working the same hour I ever have." he said. "I know, and I've never liked them." Sherlock muttered leaning his head against Johns chest.

John raised his hand and began running it through Sherlock's hair, "do you have any better idea's that would keep you safe and me from having to work more?" he asked more out of irritation than anything else, he couldn't think of one. Sherlock was quiet for a minute, and for a moment John thought he might have won the disagreement. He didn't relish in the feeling like he normally would have. He didn't want to leave Sherlock by himself more than he already was. "I might." Sherlock spoke up. John stopped stroking his hair and looked down at him. Sherlock lifted his head to meet john eyes. John was worried about the pinched look on his face, "what is it?" he asked, softly. Sherlock shook his head, "I'd have to run it by Mycroft first, but I think an exception could be made." "what? Sherlock what are you planning?" John asked truly worried, Sherlock and Mycroft may be on better terms, but that didn't mean Sherlock went willing to his brother for something, not unless there was no other way.

"I want to get access to my trust fund back," Sherlock said the pinched expression becoming more pronounced. John started to pet Sherlock's hair again, "I was under the impression you nearly cleaned it out," John said confused. Sherlock barked a laugh, "not even close, I barely made a dent and that was after nearly four years of using it freely." John's eyes went wide, "how much is in your trust fund?" he asked. "I don't know off-hand but I'm certain its gown considerably by now." John blinked, "that would help, but you don't seem to like the idea, why?" Sherlock huffed and scowled, "it would mean talking to my parents." John furrowed his brow at him, "when was the last time you talked to them?" he asked. "Rebah," Sherlock answered. "Oh," that didn't seem to long ago, six years, it could have been longer. "the first time," Sherlock finished. John hissed at that, "and how long ago was that?" he asked tensing. "Eleven years, I was 19. I dropped out of Uni to go on my parents request, as it was the school didn't care that I was a user as long as it didn't come up in my record." Sherlock sneered. "I was planning on becoming a chemical engineer." he whispered the last part. John sighed and pulled Sherlock into an awkward hug. "I'm sorry, that didn't work out," he mumbled into his hair. After a moment Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. "I haven't spoken to them since I got on the plane, Mycroft hasn't told them anything, except that I'm alive, at my request." John squeezed his eyes tight, he knew the feeling of broken dreams, he had felt that very acutely when they told him the tremor in his hand meant he could no longer do operations, never again.

Eventually they went to bed wrapped in each others arms to stave off the feelings of what could have been. Tomorrow would be better, john thought, tomorrow he would focus on what is and what will come, not on what could have, and should have been.

A/N: I'm trying to address real issues about becoming a new parent, and money is a big one. Also I still need a gender for the kid, and before you ask I am not doing twins, triplets, or any other number but one, so pick a gender and a name folks, and let me know... REVIEW!

Please review it only takes a moment and it's not that hard I swear.

By the by I'm looking for a Beta reader if you are one and are willing to help me out, let me know. Put it in the review, I read them all.


	2. Doctor, food cravings, and a call

Doctors, Food cravings, and a call to Mycroft

A/N: Hello My lovely readers, second chapter and I seem to be sticking to some semblance of a schedule we'll see as I go. The Food craving that is near the end of the chapter, I got from one my friend actually went through, and actually it doesn't taste bad, think recess peanut butter cup with milk.

ALSO I still need a gender and a name for the baby so reviews are kind of necessary other wise it will be an it. BTW thank I'M-A-Blainey-Girl for Beta-ing this.

I do not own BBC SHERLOCK if I did the show wouldn't be nearly as good.

John looked around the Gynecologist's office as he and Sherlock waited for their appointment. Framed prints adorned the white washed walls. Semi-comfortable chairs lined the wall every four chairs a small side table covered in pamphlets rested. Sherlock sat next to John the picture of calm except for the clenched hands in his lap and lightly hunched shoulder. He had had another bout of sickness before leaving the flat. John was fairly sure that it was more out of nerves than set on by a smell, or more recently food. John frowned slightly at that thought. Sherlock had not eaten much the day before, turning his nose up at every take away suggestion that John could think of. When he finally did eat he had requested something very odd, causing John to go to the store for broccoli and cheese soup and an onion. The onion Sherlock ate like an apple as the soup warmed on the stove top. John who had never really like onions had Sherlock brush his teeth before he kissed him. That lead to a rather intense crying session that had John sleeping in his old room as Sherlock made his violin screech like a dieing cat until two in the morning. John had awoken in a bad mood that had melted away when he found his arms full of curled up Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?" came a male voice. John stood from his seat and spotted an older man in his fifties with bright blue eyes and white hair. The man as wearing the classic doctors coat and was taller than John but shorter than Sherlock. He was stout, his build reminiscent of John's with more gut. "Doctor Winters?" John asked as he held out his hand, which the doctor took. Sherlock snorted behind him and muttered "obviously." John looked over his shoulder and said, "no comment from the peanut gallery," with a smile. Sherlock smiled back and stepped forward, talking the Doctors hand. The man who was smiling at their banter shook it and led them into his office. "Mr Holmes if you would take a seat up here," Winters patted the exam table. The paper on the table crinkled as Sherlock sat on it. "Down to business men," the doctor said as he opened a folder, "I'm going to ask family medical histories from the both of you and your personal medical histories." he proceeded to ask for heart problems, diabetes, cancer, and so on. After fifteen minutes of family history he moved on to theirs.

Ten minutes later the doctor clapped his hands to signify the end of that line of questions. "when did you have your last heat?" he asked Sherlock as he stood to go over to him. "five weeks ago," Sherlock answered. "how soon after did you realize you were pregnant?" Winters asked as he strapped a blood pressure cuff to Sherlock arm. "two weeks." Sherlock responded looking at the number that came up as the cuff deflated with a beep. "seems a tad high," he said referring to his blood pressure. "higher blood pressure is normal, your veins have constricted to supply blood to the growing fetus." the older man said as he prepared a thermometer and placed it in Sherlock's mouth under his tongue.

"How often is the morning sickness," the doctor asked. John answered this time, "about two to four times a day, is that normal?" the white haired man nodded, "I'd worry if he he was vomiting blood, but if you need to throw up do so, holding it in could cause more harm than good." Sherlock nodded and opened his mouth when the thermometer beeped. "don't have much of a choice, vomiting is more than a bit involuntary." Winters chuckled, "have you taken any measures to curb it?" he asked Sherlock as he typed information into his computer. "Yes, I've endeavored to eat smaller meals." Winters nodded and turned back to Sherlock, "that's good, however I suggest that you eat small meals frequently, that should keep you from getting hungry and help you keep your food down." he scratched the side of his face before asking another question, "have you noticed your urine being off in color, darker or red?" Sherlock furrowed his brow in thought bringing his hands up into a point under his chin, after a minute, "no slightly cloudy but not dark or red" Winters hummed "drink plenty of water and that should clear up."

"As far as I can figure you should be about six weeks pregnant, probably became pregnant early on in your heat." John could have sworn he saw Sherlock blush slightly. "Any questions?" the gynecologist asked. "Yes, actually," John answered, while the doctor and Sherlock had talked John had pulled out his notebook and started marking off questions. "how soon can mood swings appear?"

"About as quickly as the morning sickness."

John nodded and marked that one off, "food cravings?" he asked.

"That takes a little longer, but within the first trimester."

Another scratched out question then he asked, "how exactly is Sherlock able to carry a child and give birth?"

Winters thought for a moment before he stood and grabbed a white board marker. He went to the window and drew a rough sketch of pelvic and leg bones. "As far as carrying a child to term Omega male's are unique in that they have a partially functioning womb and ovaries, I say partially because the only time an Omega male ovulates is during his heat and the released egg doesn't actually attach itself to the womb unless its impregnated. Concerning giving birth is another matter, a mans hips are much narrower than a woman's, and not designed to support a growing fetus, not to mention that males also have thinner bone. What makes an Omega male capable of giving birth is this." he marked the curve of the hip bones and shaded it, this section of bone his actually a combination of bone and cartilage which allows the hip to cradle the fetus properly also an Omega's hip bones are a thick as a woman's allowing the body to strip calcium from the bone which is very common in pregnancies of any kind. Its this configuration of hips that allows us to identify a male child as an Omega." John nodded and Sherlock looked thoughtful, probably filing the information away in his brain palace.

"As far as a birth canal that's another matter," he erased the hips and drew what looked like two rivers connecting into one. It didn't help that the doctor's marker was a dark blue he drew a line down one section of the split "the birth canal is already formed, it feeds into the rectum," he circled the line, "think of this like a heart valve it prevents anything from the bowels entering but lets something from the birth canal to enter or exit." he drew another group of lines, two that over lapped and an arrow pointing down, one was vertical, the other horizontal with an arrow going between the two lines, and two more lines that were diagonal with an arrow that pointed out between those. John liked the drawing's, they made understanding the lecture easier. "The problem that we're still not understanding is, how does an infants head fit through the sphincter, but it works every time. Tearing isn't unheard of, of course, but neither is it terribly common."

Winters capped the marker, "does that help?" John nodded and looked at Sherlock who wore the expression that John associated with plotting and experimenting. "If that's it, I want to schedule another appointment with you two again in another four weeks." John agreed, because Sherlock looked to be lost in his own world.

They left the gynecologist's office and hailed a cab back to Baker street. John kissed Sherlock good bye as he headed off to the clinic to log in a few hours.

(SH)

Sherlock watched John leave in the cab and felt his heart clench. He never liked it when John left, he always faked not missing John when he wasn't there but it was all an act. He noticed when John had left the flat; the resulting silence was pounded home with every beat of his heart. He turned to the door of 221B and went in pulling out his cell phone. He brought up Mycroft's number and pushed send. The line rang twice before Mycroft picked up, "Sherlock," he greeted sounding utterly bored. "Hello brother," Sherlock responded as he climbed the stairs to his flat. "Unusual for you to call me," Mycroft stated, Sherlock heard paper rustling on the other end, he took a deep breath, "I need access to my trust fund." Mycroft's end was quiet for a full minute, "Mother is the only one who can grant that," he finally said. "I am aware," Sherlock said sitting himself on the couch with a grunt. Mycroft sighed then said,"I will see what I can do, but I make no guarantee that she will not wish to see you." Sherlock paused he swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking, "I'm ready if it comes to that."

"I will talk to her see if I can't get her to sign off, may I tell her more than your alive?"

"Yes, tell her everything if you think it will help." with that Sherlock hung up, he went to shower and take a nap.

(JW)

It was going dark when John returned to the flat, carrying Tesco bags full of food to have for dinner. He found Sherlock sitting on the couch in pajama pants reading the book on experiments with human organs and tissues. "I got your text," John said putting away the groceries. He heard Sherlock get up off the couch and walk in to the kitchen, bare feet make small smacks on the linoleum tiles. John chuckled as Sherlock went digging through the sacks pulling out the peanut-butter, chocolate syrup and milk. He watched with growing confusion as Sherlock took a pan and placed on the stove turning the heat on and dropped two big spoonfuls of peanut-butter in to the pan then squirting in a liberal mount of the chocolate. John had finished putting the groceries away and stood watching as Sherlock made the concoction. When the peanut-butter and chocolate mix had smoothed out Sherlock filled a glass half full of milk and proceeded to pore in the syrup like mess, stirring as he went. "food cravings?" John asked as Sherlock started drinking his concoction. Sherlock nodded and put the pan and empty glass in the sink. Once Sherlock left the kitchen John went on to make his own meal watching Sherlock in the living room to make sure the smell didn't upset him.

"I talked to Mycroft earlier," Sherlock said after John had sat down in his chair to eat. "What did he say?" John asked swallowing the mouthful of food. "He said he'd talk to our parents and see if they would sign over the trust fund without requesting a meeting; however, he and I agree that it would be most unlikely." Sherlock said rubbing his still flat stomach. John smiled at the motion Sherlock had taken to doing, as if expecting to feel a difference, it was still only the first trimester and Sherlock wouldn't begin to show till about the second. Still, the action was endearing. How long do you think it'll be before we know for sure?" John asked, getting up to wash his plate along with the cup and pan in the sink. Sherlock was quiet for a minute before saying "most likely the end of next week, Mycroft has a lot to tell them." John nodded and made his way over to his mate, he knelt down between Sherlock's legs and hugged him around the middle rubbing his face in the crook of Sherlock's neck, "what ever happens we'll be okay," he muttered to him. Sherlock hugged him back and the rest of the night was in peace.

A/N please review it's not that hard I swear.

R.S. Till next time


End file.
